The present invention relates to a technique for forming an article. More particularly, the invention relates to a technique for forming an article having a prefastened, fastening system.
Conventional absorbent articles, such as disposable diapers, have been constructed with elasticized waistbands. Particular article designs have incorporated a stretchable outer cover which can include an elastomeric web material and a layer of nonwoven fabric, and may be formed as a stretch bonded laminate. Other conventional designs have included elastomeric or nonelastomeric side panel members connected to the lateral side edges of an outercover composed of a polymer film material, and fasteners and fastening tabs have been connected and attached to the side panels for securing the article on a wearer. The fastener tabs can include adhesive fastening systems or mechanical fastening systems, such as mechanisms that include the complementary components of a hook-and-loop fastener.
Conventional techniques have been employed for forming articles which have fastening systems with generally rectangular side-panel members or with shaped side-panel members having desired edge contours. Particular techniques have been configured to remove a continuous die-cut strip from the middle region of a web of side panel material having strips of a mechanical fastener component attached thereto. Conventional processes, such as those described above, have, however, exhibited significant room for improvement when incorporated into desired, high speed manufacturing operations. For example, the process arrangements have not been sufficiently able to produce a desired pre-fastened article with an adjustable waist-size during high-speed operations. The processes also have not been sufficiently able to reliably produce an article having a pre-fastened securement system, and contoured leg openings that provide desired levels of fit and comfort. As a result, there has been a continued need for an improved manufacturing technique which can more efficiently produce an article having a reliable and easy-to-operate fastening system that is pre-fastened during manufacture.
The present invention provides a distinctive process and apparatus for forming an article, such as an absorbent article. The technique of the invention can include a providing of a first panel layer having a first inboard portion and a first outboard portion. A second panel layer is positioned onto the first panel layer, and the second panel layer includes a second inboard portion and a second outboard portion. The inboard portion of the first panel layer can be attached to the inboard portion of the second panel layer, and a side region of a tab web can be attached to the inboard portion of at least one of the first and second panel layers to provide a first assembly web. A fastening mechanism can be provided in an arrangement attached to an appointed securement surface of the tab web, and the outboard portion of at least one of the first and second panel layers can be folded to thereby provide a folded layer and a protruding layer. Additionally, the first assembly web can be severed to provide a plurality of individual panel assemblies, and each panel assembly can be configured to include a tab web portion, a folded layer portion, and a protruding layer portion. An article segment can be provided with the article segment having a first waistband portion, a second waistband portion, and an intermediate portion that interconnects the first and second waistband portions. The protruding layer portion of at least one panel assembly can be attached to a side section of the first waistband portion of the article segment, and the article segment can be folded along a transversely extending fold line to provide a folded article segment. Additionally, the folded layer portion of at least one panel assembly can be attached to a side section of the second waistband portion of the folded article segment.
In a particular aspect, the severing of the first assembly web can include a severing of the first panel layer, the second panel layer and the tab web. In another aspect, the disclosed process and apparatus can further include a turning of the folded layer portion of at least one panel assembly around the side section of the second waistband portion of the folded article segment. Additionally, the technique of the invention can include a turning of the tab web portion of at least one panel assembly around the side section of the second waistband portion of the folded article segment.
The various aspects of the invention can advantageously provide an improved technique for manufacturing a fully assembled, three-dimensional article, such as a pre-fastened diaper. The invention can incorporate a distinctive side panel member, and the side panel member can be configured to provide an adjustment feature. In a particular aspect, the side panel member can provide a xe2x80x9cY-earxe2x80x9d component, and in another aspect, the invention can employ a distinctive folding process to more efficiently produce the desired, pre-fastened article. With the technique, the prefastened article can be manufactured at high speed, and the resultant article can be more effectively and efficiently produced without complicated mechanisms for holding, folding and/or stretching the side panel members. As a result, the present invention, in its various configurations, can provide an improved technique for more reliably forming an article having a more versatile fastening system. Additionally, the invention can more effectively avoid alignment problems that have been associated with prior manufacturing systems. The resultant article and fastening system can have more consistent quality and can provide more dependable performance.